Their First Time
by Mademoiselle Arel
Summary: Huddy, college fic. When they first met in the Endocrinology class. Rated T for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

**...And I'm back, please don't kill me over my unfinished stories.**

**My dear friend, forgotyourcoat has been wanting me to write a college fic for a very long time now and this is me fulfilling her wishes**  
><strong>So this is for her :)<strong> 

**Enjoy! And leave a review on your way out!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, I'm soo sorry!"<p>

"That's fine." The random cute guy said at the hallway as he picked up her scattered papers and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much." Lisa Cuddy said. Her face had turned red from the embarrassment. It was her first day of college and she was frantically running around to find her class which she was very late to by now.

The cute guy gave her a polite smile and started walking away. Looking after him dreamily for a second she gathered her thoughts as she looked at her watch; 10.17

_Shit._

Turning around, she started running as fast as she can, bumping various people in the hallway. She was late to her Endocrinology class and she hated to be late, especially in her first day. To be honest, it wasn't even a class in her own schedule, she had begged to professor to let her take it. The professor had taken a quick glance at her transcript and had let her. It was a relief to be allowed in a class like that apart from her boring Science and Math classes. Shaking her head at her own eagerness she turned right in the labyrinth like building.

Stopping in front of a classroom, she looked down at her notes. Classroom 104 okay… She looked back up at the sign in front of her. Classroom B104.

What?

Was there a difference? Should she get in? Or would she be interrupting a random class?

She looked back at her watch. 10.21

Great… The class was supposed to start at 10 and here she was, still outside. Putting her hands on her face, she looked around to find someone, anyone! Not only everyone seemed so cold, they were all in a rush as they were busy walking to their own classes.

Still panting from her long run, she shuffled her papers trying to find a clue as to where should she go.

"It's over there."

Quickly she turned around to find a guy, leaned against the wall right across from her. Adidas sneakers, well fitting jeans and a t-shirt on which indicated that he was playing for the football team; he stood there playing with a yoyo and looking at her. For some reason she felt really exposed.

"Excuse me?"

"The Endocrinology class, it's that room over there."

"How do you-"

"Freshman huh? How did they even let you take this class?" he asked but he was talking to himself more to her.

He looked back up at her and they unintentionally made eye contact. And she was struck.

Oh my God… What shade of blue was that? It was gorgeous.

"I.. I-"

"You.. you?" he mocked her.

"How did you know I was looking for the Endocrinology class?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

She looked at him, clueless.

"Come on, we don't wanna be any more late. The control freak in you would die."

Putting his yoyo in his pocket he turned away from her and headed to class as she followed right behind. Was he in this class also? He had no books with him? And by the looks of it, he was probably older. A junior? No.. senior?

She watched her opening the door to their class without bothering to knock. Gazing at her, he signed her to follow him as they both set foot in the room.

She was scared. She was never late. She was never disrespectful. But 15 seconds in meeting this guy she had already defied two of her rules. Her heart was racing as she thought about the teacher scolding her. Don't be stupid Lisa, this is college! Teachers don't do that anymore! Or do they?

When she heard the door open, Mrs. Burrell stopped her lecture and turned to look at the intruder, or intruders. Of course…

"You're late, House. Again."

House? The Gregory House? The guy her roommate has been going on and on about?

He smiled. "My apologies, m'am" he said half mockingly as he gave her a sarcastic bow.

Cuddy watched Mrs. Burrell roll her eyes at him. So they knew each other.

"I brought you a gift."

Mrs. Burrell looked over at them and saw Cuddy. "Oh, Mrs. Cuddy."

"I saw her wandering around like a lost puppy."

"Alright that's enough. Have a seat you two." She ordered, already annoyed that House interrupted her class, just like he always did every year.

Smirking, House walked in and grabbed a seat, motioning Cuddy to sit next to him.

Not knowing what to do, she quickly walked over to him and sat down, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. The excitement still built in her; she looked around at the students and what was on the board. She had already missed too much…

Feeling him getting closer to him, her nose caught his unique scent. She was intoxicated by it.

"So.. Cuddy.." he whispered, emphasizing her last name he had recently found out.

"So… House." She whispered right back at him.

"Isn't it dangerous for a pretty little girl like yourself to be alone here?"

"It's a school." She stated, not being affected by his funny of romanticizing everything.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous."

She ignored him and got out her notebook and pens, trying to listen the rest of the class.

"Oh my God, are those colored pens?"

She ignored him again.

"How long have you been using these?" he grabbed one without her permission, chuckling. "Since elementary?"

"Could you be quiet please?" she whispered, annoyed.

Not answering her question, he kept going. "Don't tell me you also bought a brand new notebook."

"Unlike you, I'm planning to pass."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Your lack of… books."

"Don't need them."

She turned to get a good look at him. Gorgeous blue eyes, slightly long face and a couple of days old scruff. She saw him smile at her and she quickly averted her gaze, blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah? How do you keep notes then?"

"I don't."

"Why no-"

"All of it, is in here." He mentioned his head.

She turned back at him. Just then Mrs. Burrell, already sick of the two talking, focused her attention on them.

"Hey, you two!"

Cuddy froze and she quickly looked down at her notes, not knowing what to say.

"I was just helping her." he threw a lie.

"Oh really then tell me Mr. House, when was the earliest studies on Endocrinology began?"

"China. The Chinese were isolating sex and pituitary hormones from human urine and using them for medicinal purposes by 200 BCE. They used many complex methods, such as sublimation of steroid hormones. However despite the many interesting studies of the Chinese, it is possible to say that the pioneer of Endocrinology was Arnold Berthold who was born in-"

"Alright alright!" Mrs. Burrell had obviously gotten her answer and was not interested in House's Wikipedia-like speeches. She turned back at her notes.

Smirking, House turned his attention back to Cuddy and smiled even more when he saw her reaction. She was staring at him like he had just came from another planet.

"How-"

"Told you." He smiled." It's all in here." He said and gestured his head.

Lisa Cuddy managed to turn away from him and started at the wall for a few more seconds, trying to understand the range of his intelligence. She remembered what her roommate had said about him.

_He's the cutest and the smartest guy in campus._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this story is going but I'll try coming up with ideas as I go along.. If you wanna suggest anything then feel free :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy walked out of the class still in a daze. She didn't remember learning this much in this short period of a time. Her brain still hurt from all the information. And she was also quite taken with that new guy.

Walking out of the classroom, she thought about him. She had left earlier than he did but now she found herself searching for him in the hallway. She saw countless other students rushing away from her as her eyes looked for him. She didn't want to have any expectations but she couldn't help it.

Losing hope, she started to turn away but she found herself bumping into someone; with broad shoulders and a t-shirt she had seen before.

"Going somewhere?" he looked down at her.

"To my next class, yes."

"I'll walk with you" he said cheerily.

"Oh no, you don't-"

"Don't ask me to carry your books now."

Blushing, she decided to shut up and follow his lead. She didn't know the campus well anyways.

As they exit the building, she kept her silence. She didn't dare to talk besides she didn't know what to say. And she liked the silence. They were keeping a safe distance between them. Not too far so they'd be walking together but not too close so they wouldn't touch.

People were noticing them as they walked. She could tell he was practically famous. Guys saluted him, his teammates told them they'd see him on the field and girls giggled as they walked by. Cuddy was overwhelmed but somehow slightly jealous.

"So you're famous?"

"Who? Me?" he smirked. "Nah.. I'm just like everyone else."

Did he actually believe what he said?

"Sure you are…" she said. "So, why are you walking with me, House?"

"You're gonna call me by my last name?"

"You do too."

"That's cause I don't know your first name." he said, trying to get the answer out of her. But she had something else in her mind.

"I said why are you walking with me?"

"I'm interested."

"In what?"

"Your eye color." He shot back at her.

"So you're not telling me…"

"No, it is true. What is that color, is it blue? Grey?"

He grabbed her arm and they stopped walking. Putting his finger under her chin, he forced her to look at him as he gazed deep into her eyes, supposedly inspecting her eye color.

She felt chills running down her spine as she stopped breathing for a second just to feel his touch under her chin and on her arm. He still hadn't let go of her arm.

After a minute or two, she broke the silence. "So…" she said, sucking in a breath. "What's your verdict?"

"I don't know." He mumbled, still hypnotized by her eyes. "But it's beautiful…"

She felt her heart racing as she thought of what to say but couldn't form any words. They stayed liked that for a while, no one to get between them and nothing to interrupt them. Or so she thought…

"Hey man!"

He tore his eyes away from her and let go of her arm as they both turned to the source of the voice.

"Hey, Trevor…" Cuddy heard House reply not so enthusiastically.

"So, you coming to practice tomorrow?" as Trevor came close to them, Cuddy found him looking at her rather creepily. Trevor was a guy a bit shorter than House, hazel eyes and brown hair he seemed like a sweet kid. But the way he was looking at her was downright creepy.

"Yeah, I am-"and House too, noticed the way his friend was staring at the girl next to him. "What are you staring at?"

"Just trying to memorize the details…"

"On what?" he said, rather annoyed.

"On your girlfriend dude! Wait till the guys hear about this!"

"Trevor she's-"

"I have NEVER seen you looking a girl like that before!" Trevor continued. "And now this?"

"Well-"

"Did you even have a proper relationship besides your usual one night stands?"

"Trevor-" House tried one more time.

"And what was that girl last week, Andie? The one that was practically stalking you?"

"I-"

"Wasn't she a cheerleader?"

Cuddy's face was turning redder and redder. But meanwhile it was interesting knowing all those facts about the mysterious guy next to him. So he hung out with lot of girls. She didn't want to admit the fact that she felt a slight pain in her chest area.

"Trevor!"

"What? Dude, I gotta run. See ya tomorrow." Trevor finally stopped talking, nodded at Cuddy and ran the other way, obviously late to class.

"Sorry about that." House turned to her once he was gone.

"So, Andie huh?"

"Oh no don't listen to that idiot…"

"A cheerleader…"

"And a moron. So, where did you say you were going?"

"I didn't." she replied smugly. Up to that point he always had the upper hand over her. He knew she was a freshman, he knew her classes and he had an undeniable effect on her and she didn't like it. She didn't like losing control over her senses just cause of a man she had met like a couple of minutes go. So, Trevor stopping by actually helped her. Now, she knew he never looked at anyone like he looked at her. Now, she knew his friends were going to be talking about her. She smiled.

"Goodbye House."

"At least give me your name."

She raised her hand and touched slightly his upper arm and watched him turning his attention to that very spot. Distracted by it, he didn't realize until too late that she came close to him, close enough that their lips were only inches apart.

"It's Lisa."

Now he was the one who had his heart skip a beat. Not waiting for him to react back, she simply looked into his eyes one last time and turned away, making sure to sway her hips as he watched her walk away.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a transition chapter so bare with me guys, next one will be better :)**  
><strong>Thank you for your reviews and forgotyourcoat yes I got your comments! Thank you! I know you've been wanting this for a long time!<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuddy slammed the door shut to her dorm room as she tossed her bag aside and head over to her bed. Her first day was tiring enough and now she had a bunch of assignments due tomorrow. Lying there, on her bed and staring at the ceiling she thought about what she had been through all day.<p>

House.

The last thing she wanted when she started off to college was distractions and she had promised herself. She had promised herself after that brutal heartbreak in senior year after her 3 long happy years of a relationship. He, her ex boyfriend, the guy who was supposed to be the love of her life, or so she thought, had tired her enough and she remembered how desperately she needed some space in her life. And how much she cried after prom night.

A relationship? Another relationship would be too much. She had given everything to him and now she was exhausted. The last thing she wanted was more complications and drama.

But thinking about him… He didn't tire her, he didn't bother her. Well he kinda did… But overall he was sweet with her and she had missed that. It relieved her for some reason.

Not knowing how to handle him, she decided to let things go and see what would happen. And just then she noticed how quiet her room actually was. Where was Grace?

She turned to her head to the direction of her friend's side of the room and nearly fell out of the bed when she came across two brown eyes staring at her. Grace.

"God, Grace you scared me to death! How long have you been sitting there?"

"You. Are. Not. Going. Out. With. Gregory. House." She said, pronouncing each word one by one, and asking for confirmation.

Cuddy gave a long sigh. So that was what's wrong with her… "No I'm not." She replied, turning away from her.

"Trevor just called me to-"

"Trevor's an idiot." She said, quoting House.

In one swift motion, Grace jumped out of her bed only to sit on Cuddy's. "So you know him?"

"Who?" Cuddy asked, without looking at her.

"Greg!"

"What about him?"

"Lisa!" Frustrated, Grace grabbed a pillow and hit Cuddy on the shoulder with it.

"Alright, alright!" sitting up, she finally managed to cast a gaze on Grace who was sitting at the end of her bed with hungry eyes.

Leaning her back against the bed post, she finally asked her. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything!"

"We have a class together, that's how we met."

"How do you have a class together, isn't he a senior?"

Cuddy gave her a look and Grace rolled her eyes. "Of course… You're a nerd. Keep going."

"And we sat together."

"And?"

"And he was really nice…"

Grace noticed the way her friend's eyes focused on the wall and stared into the distance dreamily. "Nice? Honey are you sure we're talking about the same person?"

"Huh?"

"Gregory House is everything but nice."

"He was to me…" Cuddy said.

"Oh. My God. I gotta tell Trevor all about this!" said Grace excitedly as she made a move to get up from Cuddy's bed and reach her phone but Cuddy grabbed her and threw her back into the bed.

"Don't you dare!"

"He's been telling me all about you guys! It's only fair!"

"If House hears that I've been talking to you about him then I'll murder you, I'm not even kidding." Cuddy threatened her, eyes fixed on her friend.

"Fine…" Grace said disappointed.

After a brief silence Cuddy spoke again. "What did Trevor tell you about us?"

"Oh now you're curious?"

"Did Greg.. I mean House talked to him about me?"

"Maybe…"

"Really?!" Cuddy practically jumped out of the bed.

"Well well, look who's excited."

"No I'm not, I'm not…" Cuddy said quickly, trying to pull herself together and act like she wasn't curious at all.

When Grace didn't respond, Cuddy hit her with the pillow, paying the favor back. "Grace! Tell me!"

"He might have told him that you're cute."

Cuddy felt butterflies in her stomach as she fought hard to contain her happiness and fought harder to keep it all a secret from Grace since she'd know that if Grace knew then House knew too. So trying her best to keep it cool, she replied. "Oh really?"

Smiling mischievously Grace responded. "Really."

That night Grace texted Trevor.

_He's there tomorrow right?_

_Yeah, you're gonna bring her?_

_Should I?_

_Hell yeah!_

_Alright we'll be there, see you then_

_Hey Grace_

_What?_

_Nudes?_

_No!_

Tomorrow night wearing a little sparkly blue dress, Grace shook Cuddy as fast as she could to wake her up.

"Get up!" It's 5 pm! We're going out."

Annoyed, Cuddy buried herself in the covers and tried to ignore her friend. She had a rough day and she came to her room to nap right after her class. All she wanted to do was sleep a bit more then get up and study. But of course all her plans were shattered by Grace, again.

"Go away!"

"I said wake up!"

"What for?"

"We're going out."

"Where?"

"That's a surpise." And she threw some clothes on her so she could get dressed.

An hour later on the field House walked over to his friends. They were all about to start practice and their coach was taking care of some business so they still had a couple of minutes.

Trying to get himself ready mentally, he was focused on the grass; thinking and not being part of the group conversation he suddenly heard whistles.

Whistles of his teammates and shouting.

Curious to know what was going on, he turned over to the seats section only to find a couple of girls sitting down and looking at the boys. And he saw Cuddy in the middle of the crowd, waving at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"What the hell am I doing here Grace?" mumbled Cuddy while trying to fix her red halter top so it would show less cleavage. Grace's clothes had always been a bit… slutty.<p>

"We've came here to watch." She said carelessly as she linked arms with one of the girls with them.

Grace had brought her classmates also; Amy, Tracy and Melanie were all there under Grace's orders.

"And?" Cuddy asked.

"And for the party afterwards."

"What party?"

"Oh it's just a little thing we arranged at downtown."

There were million things running through Cuddy's mind. First of all how she should be at her room studying. And how she was going to be behind in all of her assignments thus classes. And of course she knew who would be in the practice so Grace bringing her here had logic of her own, no matter how stupid it was.

Finally managing to turn her attention to what was going on in the field; it wasn't hard for Cuddy to spot him, staring at her baffled.

"Grace!"

"What?"

"He's staring. What do I do?"

"Just wave."

"What?"

"Wave!"

"Why? That would be stu-"

"I said do it."

So shyly, Cuddy raised her arm and gave him a quick wave with a smile following it and she was relieved to see him acknowledge her and wave back.

After the very boring practice, Cuddy had found out that Grace had plans with Trevor who wanted to take them out to a well known pub at downtown. It was mostly visited by college students. Even though Cuddy didn't want to go, she couldn't help it when Grace had insisted with her puppy dog eyes.

And now she was standing at the bar, bored out of her mind; because Grace had ditched her to hang out with Trevor, she was making small talk with Melanie. Every five minutes or so, her eyes searched for House but she had lost him right after the practice.

She looked around and saw Grace making out with Trevor beside the ladies room. It looked like they were about to go in. Huh, so much for not liking him… At the table, Tracy was sitting there with a guy from the football team who was whispering things in her ear and making her laugh. The rest of her friends and the team were drinking and grinding each other on the dance floor.

Disgusted, she turned her head away from them to listen to Melanie's interesting story about her lost dog and tried to seem at least a bit interested.

Her hand went to her glass and she turned to find that it was now empty. Just as she was about to order another one, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

She smiled to herself, knowing who exactly was the guy behind her. Not wanting him to notice her excitement, she barely turned her head to answer him.

"Says who?"

"Says your reaction to Melanie's dog."

"It's an interesting story and I'm listening." She lied.

Walking in front of her to face the two girls, he spoke, addressing Melanie also. "No, it's not."

Offended, Melanie gave him an angry look and walked away, telling Cuddy that she'd be back later.

"Hope she won't…" murmured House as he took her place, next to Cuddy.

"That was rude."

"But true nonetheless."

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirking.

Seeing her smile despite her efforts didn't go unnoticed by House as he watched her acting uncomfortable around him. She didn't know where to look, what to do with her hands or what to say. He liked it and oddly enough for him he found it adorable.

"Get up, we're leaving." He blurted all of a sudden.

"What? Where?"

"Out." And without waiting for her to reply, he stood up, grabbed her stuff for her and headed out the door. Cuddy had no choice but to follow him.

Once they were outside, she spoke. "Give me my stuff back." And she reached for her bag but he pulled it away.

"Why?"

"Because it's mine." And she reached for it again only for him to pull it away again.

"Not a good enough argument." He said playfully.

"I don't need a good argument to get my own stuff back."

Ignoring her, he started walking. The street was empty considering it was 11.30 pm and everyone had school tomorrow. It was an almost narrow road, surrounded by red brick buildings and illuminated only by street lamps. It looked beautiful. And Cuddy followed him into the darkness, not knowing where the street went.

Their footsteps were the only sound they could hear as it echoed in the empty street, Cuddy's heels beating House's. She noticed how slow his pace was and she somehow knew wandering around slowly was not his kind of thing so this was for her. Not worrying about her bag for a second, she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the peace she hadn't felt for a long time. And it felt good.

"Nice, isn't it?" he asked calmly.

"Very." She responded.

"You're not used to this." He deduced from her.

"What?"

"The quiet. You're not used to it."

"Got a sister going through puberty and lots of cousins. Can't find some time for myself."

"But now you can."

"Yes." She said softly and smiled at him, glad to see him smile back.

"How about you?"

"Sorry, my sister's already done with her puberty."

She hit him playfully on the arm. "You know what I mean!"

"Oh the quiet thing yeah…" he fell into a silence for a minute. "Only child, had lots of alone time growing up."

"You must be lucky." She said, envy in her voice and heard him sigh.

"Yeah, some might say that…"

"But you don't?"

"No."

Their mood had changed from calm to sad. She felt the sorrow running through him and wanted nothing more than anything to give him a hug, assuring that everything was going to be okay. But she didn't even know him.

Noticing the tensed air between them, House quickly changed the subject. "So you're taking Mrs. Burrell's class next year also?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Assuming that you'll fail."

"Hey!" she said, acting like she was offended. "Why would I fail?"

"It's a hard class for a freshman like you. You can't do it."

"Sure I can!" she challenged him."

"No, you can't. You can't even get your own bag from me."

Frustrated, she launched at him one more time, aiming for the bag but he was quicker as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to a secluded part of the street, pushing her back against the dark red brick clad wall and he stood in front of her, watching her now panting face. He realized that her panting was only due to her excitement.

Lifting her face, she came face to face with him as they stared deep into each other's eyes without saying anything. Slowly House handed her bag back to her.

"Feminists… Can't even accept a man carrying their bag for them." He murmured, jokingly.

"Yes because you were doing that purely out of altruistic reasons." She rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Cuddy! You hurt me!" he said dramatically.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him calling her a doctor. She was just a freshman but she was a candidate nonetheless. It was strange to hear him say that but flattering.

She realized she hadn't even thought herself a doctor until now. It was him who first called her that.

Still staring at him with amazement, she snapped back to life when he pulled away from her and started walking again. Quickly, she hung her bag on her shoulder and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! Leave a review on your way out! :D<strong>


End file.
